1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for data acquired and entered in three-dimensional k-space in an MR measurement by operation of a magnetic resonance system, as well as a correspondingly designed magnetic resonance system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the prior art, a pseudo-random scanning and/or a “Poisson disk” scanning are used in MR imaging by means of compressed sensing. However, these scanning procedures can handle poorly in interleaved and/or segmented MR data acquisition since the scanning order to be maintained (i.e. the order in which the MR data are to be acquired) is difficult to define.